


Fire

by AriaJoie



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaJoie/pseuds/AriaJoie
Summary: Jace, Addax, and Jamil build a fire together.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of 15 Days of FatT. I didn't want to mark the entire collection of little fics I'm writing explicit, so this one gets to be a separate work.

They each had sparks and tinder in them. Whether it was a look or a touch or a whisper, something would set them smouldering, and when that happened it only seemed right to stoke the flames.

There was Addax, on his back, his lovers above him. He shivered as Jace’s hand gently placed his wrists together over his head and pinned them there. He wouldn’t fight, he just needed to know they had him, that he didn’t need to worry. Jace’s other hand was free to roam his cheek, neck, chest, to dip a finger or two into his mouth. Meanwhile Jamil explored below, fingertips leaving burning traces, roving across his hips, his waist, his thighs, and then so so gently his cock, and yet so brightly that he gasped into Jace’s smiling mouth. Some nights it was just their fingers, curved around him, teasing, stroking, making his back arch with a shout. Tonight, Jamil’s lips found his head, brushing, teasing, before taking him in with a content moan.

Keeping one hand on Addax’s hip, Jamil began to trace lines along Jace’s leg, at first the outer flank, then his hip, his inner thigh. After several moments of her tongue sliding along Addax’s shaft, pulling out one shudder after another, Jace looked just as ready, his legs spread for her. She kissed her way from one waist to another, teasing Jace for a moment, her lips barely brushing his folds before her tongue dipped between them, switching between long, encompassing strokes and tiny, gentle flicks at his clit. After another minute, both of the boys were shaking under her, so she slid back up the bed between them, snuggling against them while they caught their breath.

As they came back to themselves, Jace and Addax kissed Jamil, both beginning to explore her body, the pads of their fingers slowly stoking her flames. She sighed as they teased across her nipples, grabbed her hips, parted her thighs. When Jace slowly slid two fingers inside her, she moaned deeply, and when Addax’s fingertips found her clit at the same time, the moan turned into a shout of pleasure. They stayed like that for a time, Jace stroking her inner walls while Addax rubbed circles across her folds and Jamil rocked her hips. Eventually, clutching at them wherever she could reach, the fire building in Jamil’s core reached its peak and she came with a shout, another, another. Jace and Addax kissed her as the waves receded, her still holding them close as she started to breathe evenly again.

They all laughed and smiled as Jace awkwardly made his way over Jamil to be on top of Addax. Both of the boys kept one arm around her, even then, making sure that she was close, that she was with them. All three kissed as Addax and Jace moved together. Addax could feel Jace’s folds, still plenty slick, teasing at the head of his cock and placed a hand gently on his cheek as he moved his hips to place them together. They both gasped as Addax parted his lips and slid deep inside, pushing up until their hips met. Jace rolled himself, feeling Addax hard inside him, and began to move, pushing his hips forward, thrusting against him. Jamil smiled as they gasped and moaned, kissing their shoulders, necks, cheeks, lips. They all whispered their love as the heat built between them, their breath mixing as they moved and gasped against each other. Jamil slipped a hand back between her own thighs, the intimacy and motion bringing them all closer and closer to their end. One more stroke, one more, one more and they all came undone together. Names on lips tangled with kisses tangled with shouts, fingers clutching at whoever they could reach, roaring flames blocking out anything else, anyone else in the world but the three of them.

They laid there afterwards, catching their breath, cuddling, kissing, whispering. As the fires died down, they all pressed together under the sheets, talking about whatever came to mind, smiling, laughing, basking in the warm glow that remained.


End file.
